Daughter of a Hanyou
by AliceMarrieCarroll
Summary: Modern AU in Japan. Inuyasha and Kagome marry and have a quarter-youkai daughter. What kinds of problems will ensue? (I'm sorry, I'm really bad at summaries, but let me know what you guys think so I know if I should continue this or not)
1. Chapter 1

"I still don't understand why she doesn't have any youkai abilities," my father said to my mother. He obviously didn't know I could hear their "private" discussion from my bedroom. It was true that, despite the small amount of my father's youkai blood in me, I had yet to show any actual powers. Then again, mom's friend Sango had said I was the only quarter youkai anyone had ever heard of.

"Inuyasha, there's no need to get so upset. She's only 15, she could be a late bloomer," my mom said, trying to shove reason through my father's thick skull.

"You don't understand, Kagome. A child born with any youkai blood at all will show at least a few attributes from the moment they're born," my father explained. "With Sakura being only one-quarter, I would have figured she would have at least had inu ears." There was a brief silence, so I knew mom either rolled her eyes or sighed, or maybe both. She usually did both. I reached up and combed my fingers through my silver hair, stopping around the point I knew my inu ears would be if I had them. I let the thick strands fall through my fingers slowly. I had inherited dad's hair and, despite the color, I was quite grateful for it. It was always soft so I didn't have to condition when I showered. I never had any split ends. My hair grew incredibly long, as well. Just like dad, it went down to my waist. I turned and looked at my reflection in the mirror above my dresser. I had acquired mom's eyes, and it made for an interesting combination with my hair and darker skin tone. Mom always said I reminded her of her bodily and my dad spiritually and emotionally. I still don't know if that's good or bad.

"I don't know why you keep bringing this up. It isn't like there's anything we can do about it," my mom finally said. "It only ever causes us to fight. And I know Sakura can tell when we've been fighting. She may not have any special youkai powers, but she's in-tune with us enough that she can tell when something's wrong."

"Keh. That's probably because you passed on some of your reiki to her," my dad scoffed.

"Yeah, and she hasn't come into _those_ powers yet, either, but I'm not going to complain about it. What's the point? Like I said, she's probably just a late bloomer. Giver her some time," my mom said, jumping to my defense.

"Fifteen years is more than enough time," my dad growled. I could tell it was just his youkai blood surfacing and trying to take over and "put mom back in her place".

"Human puberty can be stalled as many as nineteen years!" my mom exclaimed. "She's mostly human anyway! Why is it so hard to believe she'd be following more human patterns _like she has been her whole life?_ " I could tell that hit my dad's youkai side pretty hard. I heard him huff and stalk off, the back door slamming shut behind him. I heard mom sigh so I crept towards my door and opened it slowly.

"Mom?" I called out. She came around the corner looking exasperated, but smiled when she saw me.

"You heard that, didn't you?" she asked, placing her hand on top of my head and ruffling my hair. I nodded and she pulled me into a tight, loving hug of the kind only a mother could give. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face against her. I wanted to cry.

"Why is dad unhappy with me?" I asked, my voice muffled by her shoulder. She pulled back and held me by my shoulders.

"Your father isn't unhappy with you," she said sternly but lovingly.

"Then why does he always complain about me?" I asked, the backs of my eyes stinging.

"He just can't understand that you're mostly human, and you've been following typical human growth rates. He doesn't understand that, because you're only quarter-youkai, your body probably isn't capable of displaying youkai capabilities," mom said, pulling me into another tight hug. I smiled. Mom always knew how to make me feel better.

"Would you like to come to the market with me and do some shopping for dinner?" mom asked. I nodded, and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was unusually silent, but I expected it. I knew dad was still angry, and neither mom nor myself wanted to push things any farther. I helped mom clean up and went to sit in my room right after dinner. I didn't so much as glance over at dad. I could sense conflicting emotions coming from him, but I couldn't sense what they were. I was sitting at my desk doing homework when there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said, turning in my chair to face the door. Dad came in, a sheepish expression on his face, his eyes trained on the floor. He shut the door behind him and took a seat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He scratched the back of his head, his ear twitching as he obviously tried to collect his words. I spoke up before he could say anything.

"I'm sorry, dad." His head immediately snapped up, his golden eyes boring into my brown ones.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked, his voice gruff with concern.

"I overheard your conversation with mom earlier," I explained. "I'm sorry that I'm not showing any abilities, youkai or miko."

"Pup, you have nothing to be sorry for," dad said. "You have no control over any of that crap."

"Dad, I'm not a pup anymore," I pouted, recalling my younger years where that was almost all he called me. "I'm 15 now." Dad stood and crossed the room, pulling me from my seat and into his embrace. I instinctively wound my arms around him and pressed my face to his chest, inhaling his homely scent.

"You'll always be my pup, no matter how old you get," he said softly. I couldn't help the smile that found its way to my cheeks. I clung to dad tighter. I still couldn't resist the feelings of inadequateness and fought back tears. Dad pulled away and used the bottom hem of his shirt to catch the few traitorous drops that escaped and slid down my face. I smiled at him in gratitude, my words failing me at the moment.

"It's alright, pup. There's nothing wrong with you. You're just so special that nobody knows what to expect," dad said, seemingly reading my insecurities as if they were plastered all over my face.

"You're the best, dad," I said, smiling yet again. "You always know how to make me smile."

"I'm just doing my job," he said, smiling back.

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Sakura?" I jumped at the voice next to me.

"Oh, sorry Kiko," I said, smiling sheepishly over at my best friend. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's alright," she said. "What did you think of last night's homework?" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked down at the ground in shame.

"I completely forgot about it," I admitted.

"What? You've never forgotten an assignment!" Kiko exclaimed. "What happened?" I sighed. She already knew about my parents and what I was, so there was no use lying to her.

"I overheard my mom and dad arguing again yesterday, about the same old 'no powers' thing," I said, looking up at her sadly. "My dad and I talked after dinner and he told me he wasn't upset at me because I had no control over it, and I guess after that heart-to-heart, I completely forgot to finish my work." Kiko threw her arms around me in a friendly hug, silently offering me all the support in the world. I hugged her back. I didn't know how I was so lucky as to have such an understanding friend like Kiko.

"Here," Kiko said, sliding a paper towards me during our lunch break.

"What's this?" I asked, staring down at the blank page. She sighed.

"It's the homework. I figured I'd help you out," she explained, smiling over at me. "I can't go to University with my best friend if she fails high school." I smiled and gave Kiko another huge hug.

"Thank you so much, Kiko," I said, trying to fight back tears. "You are literally the best friend anyone could ever have." She hugged me back.

I rolled my shoulder, trying to relieve the tension. I had been chosen along with another classmate to stay back and clean the classroom. We had just finished and I was incredibly sore. I looked out the window. The sun was just about to finish setting. I hoped Kiko made it home safe. She had offered to stay and wait for me, but I sent her home with the others so her family wouldn't worry about her. I collected my things and started on my way home, though the whole walk back I couldn't shake off a mysterious feeling of panic and dread. As soon as I walked through the door, the first thing I did was call Kiko.

"Hello?" her mother answered.

"Hi, this is Higurashi Sakura. I was wondering if Kiko made it home safely," I said, twirling the cord around my finger.

"Kiko hasn't come home yet. We thought she was with you and your family," her mother said. My stomach turned to lead and the phone slipped through my hand, clattering to the floor.

"Sakura?" I heard mom say. I couldn't turn to look at her. I couldn't move, couldn't think. I vaguely remember a hand on my shoulder. The room was spinning around me. _Where was Kiko?_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with my head on mom's lap while she stroked my hair. I could hear dad talking to someone. I opened my eyes to see a police officer sitting across from dad. I jumped and sat up quickly, making my vision go blurry as I got dizzy.

"It's okay, Sakura," mom said softly, stroking my hair again. "Lay back down, you'll make yourself sick." I listened and slowly lowered myself back onto her lap, clutching her knee like a lifeline.

"Oh good, you're awake," the officer said, approaching me slowly. I looked up at him, my heart practically stopping. _Does he think I did it?_

"I just want you to tell me what happened," he said, crouching in front of me. "Anything you know would be helpful." I bit my lip.

"I don't really know anything. I had to stay after and clean the classroom today with one of my classmates. Kiko offered to stay late and help me but I insisted she go home so her parents weren't worried. . ." I trailed off, on the verge of tears.

"Do you two usually walk home together?" he asked. I nodded. The officer scribbled some notes in his notepad.

"Why don't we all take a quick walk? You can show me the way you usually go to and from school," he said, standing and extending his hand towards me. I reluctantly took his hand and he slowly helped me to my feet. I looked back over at dad to make sure everything was fine, and he nodded towards me. I led the way out of the house, followed closely by the officer, dad, and mom.

* * *

My head was pounding. I groaned and opened my eyes. Immediately my pulse began to race. I didn't recognize this place. The only information I could gain by looking around was that I was in a basement. I couldn't identify anything around me. Other than the sound of my own heartbeat, I could hear voices above. There were at least two people, a man and a woman. The woman seemed really angry. The man was just muttering in response. I couldn't tell what either of them were saying. I tried to sit up, but got dizzy and had to close my eyes. All of a sudden the space grew brighter and I heard footsteps coming down towards me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hunkered in the closest corner. A woman in long, flowing robes came around the corner, her hair shockingly straight.

"I see you're awake," she said, a small yet insincere smile upon her lips. She spoke with an air of definite authority, and I knew if I did one thing wrong she wouldn't hesitate to punish me however she deemed fit. It was in my best interest to be as obedient as possible. However, my curiosity got the better of me.

"W-who are you?" I asked quietly. "Where am I?" The woman's smile remained in place.

"You aren't the girl I'm looking for, but this is your new home now anyway. Your powers are much less distinct, but I still sense that they are there," she replied, her voice failing to be soothing.

"Who are you?" I asked again, my voice slightly stronger.

"Good girls don't talk to their mother like that," she said sternly, her smile suddenly disappearing.

"M-mother?" I stuttered.


End file.
